


All You Have To Do Is Ask

by sitswithcats



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cock Warming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Top Shiro (Voltron), lance is a desperate mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitswithcats/pseuds/sitswithcats
Summary: Lance is desperate to get fucked, Shiro is happy to help outOrThe fic where Lance rides Shrio while he flies the black lion that no one asked for but I wrote anyway





	All You Have To Do Is Ask

**Author's Note:**

> So im in shance hell now  
> this is the first fic ive written that has smut in it so,, be nice to me pls
> 
> UnBeta'd cause i didn't want to scar her with this mess, im sorry abbey

“Alright Allura, me and Lance finished checking up with the merpeople, we’re heading back to the castle now, it might take us a varga or so to get back.”

“Glad to hear that Queen Luxia and her merpeople are still doing good, we’ll see you soon. Have a safe flight home.” Allura signs off.

Shiro takes his helmet off, running his hand through his hair. There’s no need to keep his helmet on, the trip back to the castle is safe enough, it’s only long.

Lance does the same, taking off his helmet and sitting back in his seat, shifting a bit. He knows Shiro is busy flying the black lion, but he’s been feeling restless even before they left for Baku. He knows why he’s like this, and he’s trying really hard not to let it take him over, but it’s going to be over an hour before they get back to the castle, and he knows right when they get back it’ll be straight to training, no time for Lance to even attempt to scratch this itch.

The itch of course is needing to get fucked. He’s been wanting it for days now. At first it was nothing but just feeling a little horny, it was normal, he is only human, but over the course of  the week it’s been getting progressively worse. The day before, when the team had finished training, Shiro had walked out of the showers without a shirt on. Lance nearly fell to his knees right then and there.

He had enough time to finger himself beforehand, of course it was cut short by having to go on this mission with Shiro, so he didn’t even get to cum, even if it wouldn’t have helped much. It wasn’t doing much at all lately, only leaving Lance more desperate than before.

He tries to keep it quiet, he knows Shiro is busy piloting, and even if there was a possibility of him fucking Lance, it’s not like he could just pull over and do it.

It’s a few minutes before Shiro notices Lance’s shifting in his seat. He’s been like that all day, Shiro thought he would be ecstatic to be back with the merpeople, and Lance was, he clearly was having a lot of fun visiting their allies, but he was still off, unable to stay still, staring at Shiro when he thought the other man wasn’t paying attention, and drifting off into daydreams more often than usual.

“Lance, you doing okay?” He asks.

Lance looks up and nods, “y-yeah, Shiro, I’m okay.”

“You don’t look okay. You’re shifting, and you weren’t acting how you normally are with the merpeople, is everything alright?”

Lance swallows hard, Shiro is looking at him with such worry, he doesn’t know how to explain to him that the problem is he’s horny.

“I’m fine.” He says again.

“No, you’re not. We’re a team, Lance, you shouldn’t be so distracted, it could endanger us if you’re not thinking clearly, and we shouldn’t keep secrets from each other.”

Shiro moves one arm as he talks, his hand gesturing. He knows he should be listening to what Shiro is telling him, but all he can think about are his fingers, and how he wants them in his mouth.

“Lance!” Shiro borderline yells, getting his attention.

Lance shakes his head roughly, “sorry, sorry, I’m sorry.”

“You can tell me what’s wrong, Lance. You shouldn’t keep anything bottled up.” Shiro says, much softer.

Lance nearly whimpers, he  _ can’t _ tell Shiro what’s wrong, not only is it embarrassing, it could stir up some very awkward tension between the two of them. Shiro looks back at Lance, frowning. Lance just sitting there looking like a kicked puppy.

“You don’t look alright, Lance. Your face is flushed.”

“I-I’m just a little hot is all.”

“Are you getting sick? If you’re not feeling well we can cut back on your training, you shouldn’t put your health aside, it’s important that you feel at the top of your game all the time.”

“I feel fine, I mean, I’m not sick.”

“But you don’t feel fine.” Shiro points out.

“No- I mean. That’s not what I mean, Shiro. I-i just. I feel just hot, and itchy and I just want to-” Lance cuts himself off before he gives away what’s really wrong. “I’m fine.”

“You shouldn’t lie, Lance. What do you want?”

Lance groans, he wants to just give in and tell Shiro, but there are so many risks to doing this, he really shouldn’t. He stares at his lap, refusing to look up, he can feel Shrio’s eyes on him.

“Come on, Lance.” Shiro encourages, wanting him to let it out. “You can tell me what’s wrong.”

“Fuck.” Lance groans out loud.

“Now, there’s no need for that kind of language, I only want to help.”

“No. that’s what I  _ want _ . I want to get fucked!” Lance blurts out, throwing all caution to the wind. He figures if Shiro gets uncomfortable they can just let it go, and never bring it up again.

Shiro gets quiet for a moment before clearing his throat and saying, “Lance, if that was your problem, why didn’t you just say something?”

Lance looks up, eyes wide. “Uh, excuse me?”

“I asked, why didn’t you just say something? I can help you out with that.”

“Y-you can?” Lance asks, he was fully expecting rejection, an awkward laugh into a change of subject and then the rest of the ride home in silence.

“Yes, I can. That’s what I just said Lance. Although we’re going to have to wait to do anything.” Lance whimpers and Shiro sighs, “We can’t stop to take care of your problem, it could take too long and the team could get worried, especially because we wouldn’t have our helmets on and be offline for so long, we’re just going to have to wait until we get back to the castle.”

Lance whines, “we’re probably going to have to train when we get back to the castle, and then have dinner with everyone.” At this point he’s just complaining to complain, he knows there’s no way he can do anything about it, he’s lucky Shiro is offering to help at all.

“Well, then it depends on if you want to get a little… creative.”

“Creative how?” Lance’s mind goes straight to sneaking away and getting fucked in the showers, but Shiro’s idea turns out to be a lot different.

“You could ride me while I pilot the black lion.”

Lance blinks a few times, fully processing what Shiro just suggested. He’s already mostly prepped, and a slight burn from the stretch Shiro’s of cock sounds better than it should. He snuck lube in the inside pocket of his armor, he thought he might be able to sneak away at some point, it was wishful thinking really, but this meant they wouldn’t be doing anything dry, or with only spit as lube. 

“Isn’t that dangerous?” He asks after a moment.

“I’m a skilled pilot, Lance, I can fly perfectly in any conditions. You’ll be fine, but you also will have to be doing most of the work.”

He can live with that, and Lance must say, the idea of riding Shiro while he pilots with no problem is definitely hotter than it should be.

“Okay, we can do that, please.”

“You’re going to have to undress, be thankful no one can see the through the window of the lions head.”

Lance nods, he is thankful for that. He starts to undress himself, removing his armor and leaving it in a semi neat pile on the chair he was sitting on. He finds the lube kept in the armor pocket and brings it over to Shiro.

Shiro has removed his armored pants and is now sitting in the plain black under armor pants he wears under, similar to Lance’s outfit, only Shiro still has his top armor on.

Shiro laughs lightly when he notices what’s in Lance’s hand. “You brought lube with you?”

“I thought I might have the chance to slip away and take care of myself.” Shiro raises an eyebrow at him. “I know, I was being optimistic.”

“Just take your pants off, do you need stretching?” Shiro asks, taking the lube from Lance.

“...no…” Lance says, blushing lightly.

“Lance.”

“I may have been in the middle of trying to get myself off with three fingers in my ass when Hunk knocked on my bedroom door…”

“Shit, Lance. Get your pants off, I’ll slick myself up. You’re going to have to do most of the work, I still need to pilot.”

“That’s okay, I mostly just want to feel you inside of me, that’s what I need the most.” Lance says, taking his pants off. 

Shiro pulls his pants down a bit and takes his cock out, he strokes himself a few times before coating himself in lube.

Once he’s ready for Lance he pats his lap, letting the younger man straddle him. Lance shifts on Shiro’s lap, feeling his arms helping him into position. He already feels better just with Shiro manhandling him a bit. Lance puts his hands on Shiro’s shoulders, bracing himself as Shiro lowers him onto his cock.

Lance lets out a gasp as he sinks down on his cock. He only has the tip in but he already feels so much better. Shiro lets go of his hips and puts his hands back on steering for the lion, making sure they’re still on the right course home.

Lance lowers himself the rest of the way, once he’s at the hilt, Shiro all the way inside of him. He leans forward and rests his head in the crook of Shiro’s neck, letting out a soft moan.

Shiro takes his left arm off the steering and rubs Lance’s back gently, lifting his shirt up a bit. Lance nearly purrs, the amount of physical contact he’s getting right now, even if Shiro is still fully clothed, and Lance still has his shirt on, is amazing. He already feels so much better and he hasn’t even begun to start fucking himself.

Lance stays there for a bit, wanting to savor the time he has like this. Shiro continues to pilot with no problem, using one hand on the steering and the other on Lance’s back, he lifts Lance’s shirt up a bit, petting the bare skin.

“You’re just my little cock warmer aren’t you?” Shiro laughs a bit. “Does this feel good, just sitting on my dick?”

Lance can feel the vibrations through his chest armor and the warm breath on the back of his neck. He really likes being this close to Shiro. The talking however is getting to him a bit, Shiro’s voice is deep, right next to his ear, making him shiver.

He sits back a bit, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck, “I can move now.” He says.

Shiro hums, “do whatever helps you. This is for you, not me, Lance.” He turns his head and presses a soft kiss to Lance’s cheek.

“Can I kiss you?” Lance asks.

“You’re literally sitting on my dick, Lance.”

“... Is that a yes?”

“Yes, Lance, you can kiss me.” Shiro says, amused.

Lance leans forward and presses a soft kiss to his lips. It quickly turns into a heavy makeout cut short by Shiro. 

“I still need to pilot, baby.”

“Okay, kisses were still good.” Lance says, a little dazed from them, he doesn’t properly register the pet name.

Lance rocks his hips forward, grinding down. He shifts to position himself properly before lifting his hips up a bit and sinking back down, letting out a small moan. He progressively gets higher up and faster, trying to set up a good rhythm, not too fast so his thighs get tired, but not so slow he makes it worse for himself.

“There you go, honey, now doesn’t that feel better?” Shiro says softly.

Lance nods his response, he tries holding in all of his moans, mostly because he doesn’t want to distract Shiro too bad, and because it’s a little embarrassing, how desperate and needy he is. He lets out a few little moans, biting his lip to stop them.

“You don’t have to hold in your noises, you know. I want to hear them” Shiro lifts his hand up and takes Lance’s lip out of his mouth with his thumb.

Lance lets out a moan he’s been keeping in when Shiro says he wants to hear him. He arches his back a bit and speeds up his pace, now with the intention of getting off. He’s doing all the work himself, but it’s still infinitely better than his fingers, and that’s all he could ask for.

Shiro takes his hand off of his chin and places it back on the steering. He originally thought it would be hard to pilot when he has a whiney Lance on his lap, begging into air for more. Shiro kisses Lance’s temple, he’d help him out if he could, but he really does need to devote his attention to flying the lion.

Lance turns his head into Shiro’s touch, he knows that Shiro can’t help him right now, he just needs to take care of himself, and maybe if they get a chance later, Shiro will really fuck him, but for now, Lance has to take matters into his own hands, well, more like his own thighs.

He picks up the pace, thankful for all the leg training him and Keith have been doing lately, he never thought it would come in hand in a situation like this, but he’s not complaining.

Lance doesn’t hold in any more noise, letting them all out now. It goes on for a bit, Lance fucking himself hard. Shiro lets out a breathy moan into Lance’s hair and Lance gasps at that, his moans are so deep, so nice. He wants to hear more of them.

It’s only another few minutes before Lance is gripping the armor on Shiro’s shoulders tight. “I-I’m close, r-really close.”

Shiro grunts, “me too.”

“W-want you to come first, inside of me.”

Shiro’s head whips around to look at Lance with wide eyes. “That’s- Lance, I can’t do that. It’s unsanitary, and you’ll be sitting there with- with my cum inside of you.”

Lance moans, “I want that, I want that so bad, please, Shiro.” He begs.

Shiro curses under his breath, “fine, okay. It’s your funeral, you’re the one who’s going to have to train with jizz inside of you.”

Lance makes a satisfied noise, “yeah, I will.”

Lance sinks himself all the way down and starts grinding, letting out little whimpers, he knows the feeling of Shiro cumming inside of him is going to tip him over the edge.

It’s barely another minute before Shiro gives a small warning and groans into his ear, releasing inside of him. Lance tips his head back and rocks his hips forward, moaning loudly, it’s warm inside of him, borderline gross but Lance likes it a lot more than he should.

He continues to roll his hips forward, letting Shiro ride out his own orgasm when Shiro moves his left hand and wraps it around Lance’s dick.

Lance bucks up into his hand, gasping loudly, he wasn’t expecting Shiro to touch him like this. It’s not long until he clenches hard around Shiro’s cock and comes hard into his hand. Lance stops moving his legs and drops his head down, moaning. Shiro strokes him through it giving him soft praise.

Shiro takes his hand away from Lance’s cock and wipes it on the back of Lance’s shirt. He makes a small noise of protest but doesn’t try to push away. His clothes will be washed anyway.

“Do you feel better now?” Shiro asks, softly.

Lance hums and nods, he feels a million times better. He kisses Shiro’s neck softly, peppering them all over, trailing them up to his jawline then finally his lips. Shiro smiles and kisses back gently.

“You have hot moans.” Lance says, resting his head back in the crook of Shiro’s neck so he can have a clear few of the sky.

“They don’t sound like much of anything.” Shiro says. “If anyone has hot moans it’s you, even if they’re whiney.” He teases lightly.

Lance rolls his eyes. “I was desperate, what can I say.” He says shamelessly. “Besides, yours are breathy, and deep. It’s nice, I like them, especially when they’re right next to my ear.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Shiro hums.

“And I’ll take that as you willing to do this again.” Lance smiles.

Shiro smiles to himself, “yeah, yeah. I figured we would anyway. It’ll be good for the both of us.”

Lance hums his agreement and shifts to get more comfortable, he doesn’t want to get up and clean themselves just yet. Shiro knows it’ll be easy to clean up, Lance will do it before they enter the castle, they’ll make sure they’re dressed and presentable, no one will know what they did on the way back home, but for now, Lance is comfortable just sitting on his soft cock, it hurts a bit, but Shiro is willing to sacrifice that for Lance.

Lance nuzzles into Shiro’s neck, mumbling a soft thank you. He feels a million times lighter after that. He never expected to be able to satisfy himself, and now that he has he doesn’t want to get off of Shiro’s cock.

“You’re going to have to clean up and get dressed eventually you know.”

“We still have a little less than half a varga until we get back, I’ll get up in a bit, just wanna stay here for now.” Lance nuzzles Shiro’s jaw.

Shiro tips his head down and noses at Lance’s head until he lifts his head up and captures Lance’s lips in a soft kiss. He cups Lance’s face with his left hand before pulling away. Lance leans his head forward and takes Shiro’s thumb between his lips to suck on it softly. He looks up at Shiro with big eyes, and Shiro curses lightly, after giving Lance this, he knows Lance is going to want more, and Shiro definitely is going to give it to him.

Lance only needs to ask.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos please it keeps me writing!!
> 
> You can contact me at [my voltron tumblr Shiroskitten](http://shiroskitten.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I currently have a few other shance fics in the works as well as another klance fic i have a cute idea for so hopefully I'll be writing more but with college it makes it kind of hard ,,


End file.
